


Ode to Dr. Molly Hooper

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dabble to reacquaint myself with poetry started with only 8 lines and turned into a tribute to Molly Hooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Dr. Molly Hooper

**Author's Note:**

> So this poem started out with just the first 8 lines. It was World Poetry Day and inspiration bit me. This poem is what developed. I tend to write a bit dark. Hope you like it.

Your heart is red

Your blood runs black

Sometimes I wish

I could give it back.

 

Thick drops in a line along the floor

Staining the tiles of old

Reminding me of better times

Long before the body went cold.

 

Because I will find out how

Sherlock Holmes will find out who

John Watson will write it all down

Greg Lestrade's arrest will ensue.

 

Mycroft Holmes stays aloof

Until the government is involved

Then the Holmes' take over my lab

To get the next case solved.

 

The chatter is comfortable

The company is as well

What we say behind morgue doors

I know I'll never tell.

 

Drink our coffee,

Experiment again,

The routine is set in place

Another report to send.

 

Don't cross us in our pursuits

Or we'll send our Mary

Her aim is true, as is her heart

And that's twice as scary.

 

The game is on! He cries,

As he sweeps out my door

The hurried footsteps of John

And then there is no more.

 

The day is done, the bodies put away

It's time to head towards home.

Before I leave, his head pops in

And I let out a groan.

 

The promise of another case

Has Sherlock in high spirit

My face drops and he sees

That I cannot bare it.

 

Tomorrow Molly, he says

As he leads me towards the exit.

A taxi cab and a kiss on the cheek,

I know I never will forget it.


End file.
